A Better Life
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: it was never meant to be like this... / Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. [Freeverse]


_**Written for Fanfiction: School of Imagination and Creativity, PDHPE Assessment 1 and Camp Potter: Arts and Crafts, Week 4**_

**A Better Life**

it was never meant to be like this...

.

it all started one day back when you were in your fifth year

you came to me needing help with your o.w.l herbology work

so i helped you

(and in doing so i hindered you, for a lot longer than i intended)

you've always been a pretty girl, rose

and i suppose i just couldn't help myself

your red hair

the way your lips down turned with confusion

the way your eyebrows crinkled

it was all too much for me

(it didn't help that you were flirting with me either)

so . much . flirting

.

_please,professorlongbottom?helpmewiththis_

*insert flutter of eyelashes here*

*insert pout of lips here*

.

what could i do?

i was helpless under your spell

i know it was wrong, and i know i could have gotten fired

but really, i thought you were worth it

i'd never felt like this about anyone before

well... not since hannah died five years ago

i know i shouldn't have feelings for you

but you made me feel higher than i had in years

you've made me myself again

.

and then we got caught... in your sixth year

it was my own fault for not locking the greenhouse door

and i shouldn't have left an open door policy with the students

but how was i meant to know that scorpius malfoy couldn't do his homework?

of course, he told everyone and the natural course of events took place

interrogation for you

interrogation for me

detention for you

the sack for me

.

i bet your parents were furious

ron... hermione...

i don't know how i could have done that to them

but like i said before

you're worth it, and so much more

they are my best friends

but you're my one true love

.

i wrote to you all the time

i wrote until the ink flowed all over my hands.

but you didn't write back, and i didn't know why

did you not want to?

or are my letters getting read beforehand, so you didn't receive them?

each and every one of them declared my love

.

maybe it wasn't meant to be

(though, i wish it was. from the bottom of my heart)

you're a ravenclaw

*insert intelligence and ability to make a wise decision here*

(you should've been wise and backed away)

i'm a gryffindor

*insert courage and ability to jump right in here*

(i shouldn't have jumped right in)

but now it's too late.

now we can't get out.

(not that i want to)

.

since hannah died, you've been a source of light to me

my world is no longer in the dark

its no longer an eclipse

the moon has moved and all i see is the sun

(you)

and i think you do understand what that means to me

because you understand me more than anyone

.

now you've finished school, and i can see you again.

( i was forbidden to see you before)

I can't wait to see your eyes, lips, hair...

*insert excitement here*

and i can tell you're excited too

because i see you look around when you step off the train

you see my face and your face lights up

(seeing your face light up, lights my world up)

you run over to me

it...seems...to...take...forever

but you're finally with me

in my arms again at last

.

we apparate away before your parents see us

i can't face the hurt expressions on their face

all they've ever been is good to me

and i am basically stealing their daughter away from them

(on the plus side, at least it's not illegal now)

.

being with you is like a new lease of life for me

you're a breath of fresh air

being with you is like flying on a brookstick

exhilerating

daring

(but without the fear of falling off)

because i know i will never get off this broomstick of love

and i hope you never will either

.

i can't wait for acceptance to finally come our way

because it will

i know it will

it will just take time

once they see we're meant for each other, it will all blow over

and we are meant for each other

i love you

you love me

we love each other and deep down, that is what matters

that we love each other no matter what stands in our way

your parents

laws

age gap

who cares?

i, for one, am glad it did end up like this

*insert love here*


End file.
